Encounters
by lemoncube
Summary: For Kasuga and Sasuke, nothing could be more right than meeting at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Rated M for sexual content.
1. In The Forest: Part 1

**YAY! It's vacation, at last! No math and physics at the moment**** :D  
**

**Here's a little something written for a prompt in a Sengoku Basara Kink Meme somewhere in LJ.**

* * *

Kasuga peeled off her ninja suit slowly and without worry – she'd gone to the river a little while ago since she hadn't been given any mission and was free to do whatever she pleased to. She didn't plunge herself into the water immediately for fear of getting seen – nobody wandered this deep inside the forest except for wandering warriors, swordsmen and other such individuals. She'd bathed here several times since the start of her service under Kenshin, and so far not a single soul had so much as seen her bare shoulders, let alone her nude body.

After she hung her suit on a low branch of a nearby tree, she headed off to the water's surface. Her pace was slow, the movement of her hips in rhythm with her every step – the complete opposite of the way she'd been trained to move.

She sighed contentedly as she submerged herself in the cool water – the sensation was almost as relaxing as what one experiences when dipping in a hot spring. She ran her hands through different parts of her body to massage some sore muscles – she hadn't come to the body of water to actually cleanse herself.

A few minutes into her dip though, she heard a faint rustling of leaves from the mass of trees surrounding the river. She flashed near the riverbanks, letting her body remain immersed in the water. She had the strongest hunch that the noise wasn't created by an animal – no animal was as stealthy as that.

"Who's there?"

A long silence followed, and she wanted to hit herself for acting so carelessly – of course the culprit wasn't going to just present himself so easily after he'd skillfully hid himself under the cover of the forest. She wanted to at least get into the kimono she'd bought with her, but no way was she going to get out of the water now that she knew there was someone watching her from the shadows.

Again, she tried her luck. "Reveal yourself, pervert." She didn't want to taunt the peeping tom, but if it was the only way to get him to reveal himself, then she'd do it as many times as possible. Hell, she won't even mind fighting naked if she was given no other choice – she always fought half-naked in her plunging-neckline cat suit, after all.

The sound of leaves rustling under feet alerted her of movement, and she quickly turned towards the origin of the sound, throwing a kunai in the process.

"Whoa! You carry weapons even when you bathe?" a muffled male voice she knew all too well resounded through the forest quiet. Sasuke emerged from the woods, the kunai she had just thrown in between his teeth. His hands were held up in surrender as he continued to walk forward.

"Shut up, Sarutobi." Kasuga stared at him with a death glare, wishing she'd postponed her dip-in-the-river to a later date.

Sasuke removed the kunai from in between his teeth and crouched by the bank's edge, all his attention directed towards Kasuga. "I can explain."

"You don't need to explain anything." She didn't think there was no decent and plausible reason behind him hiding himself - she was positive he was watching her to feed his sick fantasies.

"Let's just say it was extremely hard to _not_ notice you stripping off-" Sasuke had to stop talking to dodge the several waves, which Kasuga had created by striking the water, coming at him.

"Be on your way, Sarutobi Sasuke!" her face turned red as beet from the effort of shouting. Her anger got the best of her, and she flashed out of the water and charged towards Sasuke without thinking too much. She realized a little too late how she'd basically offered herself to him the moment she let her anger take over her.

* * *

**Rates and/or reviews?**


	2. In The Forest: Part 2

**Here's the continuation, dear readers. **

**Do enjoy reading :D**

* * *

Of course, the great Sasuke dodged the attack without effort, but soon he was too distracted by Kasuga's naked body and had to think of something to keep himself focused. "Gotcha." he said plainly, grabbing her by the waist and then pulling her tight against him.

"Get your hands off of me!" she blurted out, feeling the edges of his gloves dig into her skin – good thing they weren't sharp enough to actually cut through skin. She squirmed and struggled to get free, but to no avail – he had trapped her in a grip that was too firm to break from.

"Calm down, Kasuga-chan." Sasuke suggested, even though he knew that she wasn't going to do so anytime soon. He wasn't actually prepared for an encounter like this and he didn't want to force himself on Kasuga, but to hell with it, she was just too tempting to resist.

Soon, Kasuga started to settle down – she knew there was no way around a sticky situation like this. She had no weapons in hand and the fact that she was completely naked made it all worse. "Let go…" she said once more, her serious tone and the almost challenging look on her face betraying the fact that she was actually pleading.

"I won't."

"You're as persistent as ever, Sarutobi. And I hate persistent people more than anything."

"I don't really see that as a problem." Before Kasuga could speak any further, Sasuke pressed his lips against her softer ones. Her eyes widened in shock at the first few seconds of the lip lock, and her reaction was a predictable pull-away-in-disgust, complete with muttering-while-being-kissed.

He smirked against her lips – he'd known her reaction would be like this, but never did he imagine that it would actually arouse him as intensely as it was doing now. He tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, but her immediate response was to purse her lips to prevent that from happening. After a few moments struggling with each other's lips, both parties weren't too happy with what was happening – Sasuke from the delay in the development and Kasuga from the further prolonging of the kiss. When she finally gave up trying to shield her oral cavity from his slick tongue, he couldn't have asked for more – well, that was what he thought.

Moaning into his mouth, but not enjoying the feel of it, she placed her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away from her. She knew it was futile, but she just couldn't stand back and let him have the wrong notion that she was actually enjoying what he was doing to her.

He could feel Kasuga's smaller hands pushing at his chest, tugging on his conscience, but he knew it was too hard to turn back now that he'd started kissing her – the only thing he wanted to do now was take things to the next level.

Soon, his hardness felt painful against his lower garments – he was only a man and no sane man would be able to control such a natural and powerful reaction towards a temptress like Kasuga. To aid to this growing need, he pressed himself tighter, if that was possible, against her body, nudging his lower body so hard against her own that it hurt. As if that was not enough, he even groped one of her ass cheeks with a gloved hand, only to be disappointed by the fact that the gear was preventing him from feeling her skin.

She shuddered – a response she prayed to not happen. She then realized that Sasuke had stopped kissing her and was now admiring her reaction to his touch, his emerald eyes focused on her amber ones. She looked away, knowing full well that her face, neck and even her body was red from embarrassment, anger, and many other emotions she knew no name for.

"You're adorable when you're angry." A small smile was on his lips, but his gaze had intensified at least ten-fold since she'd last seen it.

Kasuga sighed exasperatedly – she'd heard the comment one too many times that it annoyed her less and less every time he mentioned it. "You're hurting me."

Sasuke understood immediately – she wasn't referring to her pride or anything like that, although she probably hurt in that department too, but to his gloves. "Damn. I didn't notice the gloves. Sorry, Kasuga-chan." In a motion that was too fast to even give her an opening for escape, he took the bulky gear off of his arms.

* * *

**Rates and/or reviews? Thankies :D  
**


	3. In The Forest: Part 3

**Hi! So I've read the reviews and here are my thoughts about a few questions and non-questions I've seen.  
**

**First off, about the other SB fics I've written not being complete - you see, I tend to write better when I'm burdened with school-pressure. And now that it's vacation-time and I have less things to worry about, there's just not enough fluidity in my ideas and I just ended up being a little brain-dead. And, about the chapters being short - I don't know but when I decide to stop writing and call what I've written a chapter - it always ends up being _that_ short. So pardon me for that little weirdness.  
**

**I'm really glad though, to receive positive reviews about the fic itself and "how I write". BIG THANKS to everyone who took his/her time to read the past two chapters and review.  
**

**Well, on with the content. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Resuming unfinished business, Sasuke pulled Kasuga into another tongue-thrusting kiss. She didn't put up much resistance this time, and he was very grateful for that. This time, with his gloves out of the way, he felt and cherished every inch of smooth skin his roaming hand traveled, and was rewarded with her occasional moaning.

His touch burnt every area of skin it covered, leaving her body weak in its wake. It didn't help that her now-dry body was exposed to the cold night wind. She shivered from the two contradicting sensations she felt, and almost cried out when she felt long fingers glide once through her already-slick center.

Sasuke groaned softly at the contact. Immediately, he transported both of them to a nearby tree, pushed her against the massive trunk and trapped her mouth with his own. At first, he didn't seem to realize that she was more or less very uncomfortable against the rough surface – that was until she bit his lower lip hard enough to faze him. The taste of metal filled his mouth, probably hers too, and he pulled away to assess the situation. Okay, so it wasn't probably a good idea to leave her unclothed like that, but his desire for her was starting to make him impatient – for once.

"Just get this over with, Sarutobi!" Kasuga's voice came out in a trembling demand, her breathing labored. She was surprised when she heard what she just said – true, she wanted their contact to end as soon as possible, but she didn't want her words to sound as misleading as that. Now she knew just how jumbled up her thinking had become.

"Here." Sasuke said, in his hand the white yukata Kasuga'd brought with her. She looked at him incredulously and caught him with his eyes on her exposed chest, and she immediately snatched the kimono from him and wore it with restrained movement. The obi was missing, but she didn't mind asking him for it. Also, she didn't know how he was able to get his hands on the clothing, but she didn't mind asking him about it.

"Stop looking at me like that, pervert." She turned away, her lips pouted in a most adorable, child-like manner. She gripped the lapel of the kimono with steel hands, shielding her body from his sticky gaze, as well as his skillful hands.

"You're so beautiful, Kasuga-chan." Sasuke started, then closed the distance between them, nuzzling her neck as he held her hands in his calloused ones. Her grip loosened a little, but not enough for his hands to enter private territory. Soon enough though, he felt her strength waning and then completely fading as her powerless hands allowed him to slide his hands into her robe and feel her soft flesh under. He repeatedly brushed his thumbs over her stiff nipples in slow, tormenting strokes, and she whimpered softly, trying her best to keep the symptoms of pleasure lodged in her throat.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked through gritted teeth. She hadn't abandoned all hope yet, but the moment she placed her hands on his cloak to try and push him away, the remaining strength in her already weak arms drained away completely, immediately, and she found herself clinging to him for dear life instead.

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't need to – Kasuga knew the answer to her question perfectly well. She was naïve – that, she knew – but even so, she was aware, if only a little bit, of Sasuke's attraction towards her.

His hands and kisses traveled south, making sure he covered ever nook and cranny of her body. The kisses lingered on her breasts as he paid homage to them, while his hands teased the inside of her thighs with feather-light touches that made her shiver. He teased one of her pert nipples by circling the tip of his tongue over it, but she remained reserved, making small sounds of pleasure only once in a while. Only when he bit a little hard on the nipple that was getting all the attention did she let out a high-pitched cry. At the same time, he started his ministrations on her center, touching her in gentle strokes he thought were only fitting for a fine woman such as her.

"How detestable…"

Sasuke's kisses traveled north again, and by the time he'd reached her face, he noticed that the slightly pained expression on her face was a bit too seductive. "I want you, Kasuga-chan." he whispered into her ear as he started stroking her a little more forcefully than he intended to.

"You only want my body."

* * *

**Rates and/or reviews? Thanks :D  
**


	4. In The Forest: Part 4

**So..this one's the last, I think xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course Sasuke didn't – he loved Kasuga dearly, but she always rejected him, always turned a cold shoulder on him. It was a painful truth, but he knew there'd only be Uesugi Kenshin in her heart – too bad the said general had devoted himself to Bishamonten. He didn't think it was the right time though, to explain his feelings to her.

Sounds of pleasure and struggle from both ninjas filled the air. Pressure built up, making Kasuga's body weaker with every passing second. Caressing her sweetly, slowly, passionately, Sasuke explored her mouth with his tongue. With one last loving stroke, she climaxed, and an ear-splitting cry that was all woman and pleasure followed shortly. Her whole body shook from the release, her knees threatened to buckle, and had Sasuke not pressed her firm against the trunk, she surely would've collapsed into the ground. "I hate you." she murmured against his face once he broke the kiss, her voice low but unyielding.

"We're not done yet, Kasuga-chan." Sasuke whispered against her ear again, this time licking the lobe teasingly. He gripped her by the waist, then turned her the opposite way so that her back was facing him. She resisted and tried to turn around, placing her hands on top of his larger ones to remove them, but his hands were basically glued to her skin.

"Sasuke!" her voice had returned with the venom it always contained as she twisted and turned under Sasuke's grip. She may not know anything about sex, but her instincts were telling her he was going to do something…dirtier than what he'd just done.

With a one-hand-steel-grip on her waist, he freed his length from the confines of his lower garments using his other hand. He was very hard, very ready to give Kasuga some loving.

As Sasuke moved Kasuga's yukata to the side to reveal a lovely ass, he muttered a silent curse – she was just too beautiful whatever angle you look from. With that bombshell body, she could easily bewitch men, enemies, to their deaths. But of course, he would never want her to do anything like that. Hell, he didn't even think he'd live to see something like that happen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kasuga felt something big and warm brush against her opening. She looked back through her shoulders and, to her horror, saw Sasuke positioning himself against her. Her head snapped back immediately, as if to take in everything she had just seen. _That thing, it couldn't be...Is he going to…will that thing fit into…_

Her thoughts were disturbed when he entered her in one quick thrust, filling her up with his whole length. He lingered inside her, then slowly pulled himself out, only to slam back into her with double the force. She cried out from the pain, but managed to muffle the sound by biting her lower lip so hard, it bled.

"A little tight, huh?" Sasuke wondered out loud. Soon, he started to move against her in a steady pace with the same back-and-forth motion, his thrusts seemingly getting harder each and every time. Kasuga's remaining rational thinking started to ebb away, and all she could do was cry and moan in rhythm to his grunts and groans.

She shut her eyes close, her insides melting with his heat. She hated what was happening, hated every second of it, yet her body moved of its own volition to increase both the pain and pleasure she experienced. She clawed hard at the trunk, didn't mind the burning pain it brought to her nails and fingers as long as it made her aware of her sanity.

Skin slapped against skin, and desire won over everything else. Sasuke continued to plunge himself deeper into Kasuga, if that was still possible, aware that his grip on her hips already hurt. His hands moved over her breasts, squeezing possessively, greedily, allowing him to whisper sweet, playful words into her ear more easily.

"Sasuke…"

Grueling seconds, minutes, pass, and Kasuga's world continued to get smaller until it was no bigger than the spot where she and Sasuke were standing on. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling, what with the torrent of emotions flooding through her, although she tried to convince herself it was disgust and not pleasure.

"I'm close…" Sasuke's voice was a little shaky, although bland for the most part.

She couldn't speak – her voice seemed to have been taken away together with her remaining resolve. All that came out of her mouth was a loud moan, along with some other incoherencies.

"Come with me, Kasuga." Sasuke whispered into her ear as he pressed his body closer to her, his hands gripping her soft mounds even harder as he continued to ram hard into her. Soon, he felt his limit approaching; and as he felt her walls slowly tightening around him, urging him into orgasm, he buried himself into the deepest part of her and allowed her inner muscles to give him release.

A high-pitched, earth-shattering cry filled the air as Kasuga reached her climax once again, her orgasm almost in sync with Sasuke's. Soon after, he broke their connection and fixed himself up but remained close enough so that he could revel in her presence.

"Go away. You've done all that you wanted, so there's no reason for you to stay here any longer."

"How about pillow talk?"

In one quick motion, Kasuga turned around and shoved Sasuke away from her. "Stop joking around! Aren't you one bit aware of what you've just done, Sasuke? You've violated me…contaminated me, and after all that you want pillow talk? You insensitive bastard!" She wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to disappear into thin air before his eyes. She was tired, too tired, and all she wanted to do now was to sleep and forget, if for a few hours, what happened between the two of them.

She stared at him with a piercing glare – she knew exactly that she didn't look as deadly as she usually did, but she tried to sound tough anyway. "If you don't want to leave, then I will. And remember this: the next time you try something like that again, I'll make sure you end up regretting it." With that said, she disappeared.

"I look forward to our next encounter." Sasuke mumbled to no one, then made his way towards Kasuga's pile of clothing on the ground. He picked up her cat suit, folded it until it fit into one of his pockets, then took off.

* * *

**Rates and/or reviews, anyone?**

_**BTW, I wanna know if anyone else (besides me) wants to know what their next encounter will be? 'Cause I'm considering writing some more stuff in the very near future.**_


	5. Pretty, Drunk: Part 1

**I do not own any of these beautiful characters, Capcom does.**

**Note: Doesn't take place immediately after the last chapter.**

* * *

Nobody taught her how to drink. Not even the worst things she'd seen in her line of work had tempted her into drinking alcoholic beverages. Maybe it just didn't appeal to her. Maybe...

Yet here she was, staring at the glistening lip of the ochoko, feeling hot sake flow down her throat.

The sound of metal against metal filled her ears. Blood seemed to fill her vision as it did fill the earth, the thick crimson liquid flowing from the lifeless bodies of the enemy spies she had just slain. _Had._It wasn't her choice to kill them – they engaged her first. And it was never her choice. It was her duty, and duty it will stay forever.

"I don't think it's a very good idea for a lady to be at a place like this, at this time of the night." A voice from behind Kasuga disturbed her from her reverie.

Kasuga turned her head towards the direction of the voice, and through her half-lidded eyes saw nobody near enough to sound _that_ close. Along her line of sight, just a few tables away, she could see a group of old and young men tough, drinking, talking and laughing like there's no tomorrow. They didn't seem to notice her, which was good.

Turning back, she almost spilled her drink when she saw Sasuke sitting across her, clothed in a light brown cloak which hid the usual camouflage garb he wore. He smiled at her. A small smile.

"Go away." Even as her head started to ache, she wondered how he was able to see through her disguise – composed of a cloak and a zakat – which did not conceal as much as attract unwanted attention.

"Head back to Echigo while you're still sober."

"Lord Kenshin has ordered me to survey the surrounding areas for possible enemy presence. You should've heard about…" Kasuga's mouth was still open, but she didn't know what to say next. She convinced herself it was the alcohol doing things to her, but she knew it wasn't.

Sasuke's expression turned grave, but he was quick to conceal it. "Did you eliminate those enemy spies?"

"No." She lied. More than ten years in the trade hasn't made admitting to having killed the enemy easier. She can report occurrences like these to her Lord with a straight face, but deep inside her, there was a void that grew with every life she took. "You don't have any business with me, so you may leave now."

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. He grabbed an unused ochoko from the table and filled it to the brim with sake. He slugged the clear, crisp, liquid in a matter of seconds, then slammed the drinking cup back to the table with so much force, he could've caught all the attention in the room. "At least let me have a few drinks before I go." he said merrily, and then, grinned like an idiot.

The heavy feeling seemed to lift from her shoulders, replaced by a lighter, probably alcohol-induced sensation. "That's my drink, dummy."

"I think you've had enough to drink, Ka-chan."

_What a stupid nickname._ "Who is this Ka-chan?" Kasuga simulated a pensive expression. "Is she the lover you've been meeting these days?"

Sasuke stifled a laugh. Kasuga was definitely drunk. He needed to bring her home before anything happened. If this was a preview of what alcohol can do to her, he didn't want to see the whole movie. Which was, of course, a big joke because everyone knew how fond he was of Kasuga.

But Sasuke couldn't help teasing her after all. "What if I tell you she is?"

Kasuga just stared at Sasuke. A blank face. Not serious, not irritated, nor angry. His brows slightly furrowed. He hadn't seen her with this expression before. Although she was a cold-blooded killing machine who has seen the harder parts of life, she was still a woman after all – one who showed one too many emotions at times. Mostly, this got in her line of work – always, it made her all the more adorable in Sasuke's eyes.

"Y'know, if you want to tell me you want to do something dirty tonight, just tell me."

"You're drunk, Ka-chan." Sasuke stood up and sat beside Kasuga. He grabbed the ochoko from her hand and drank all of its contents. He didn't notice her refilling her drink, but she did. Kasuga pouted like a little child.

"You don't look so adorable when you pout." Sasuke said, looking straight into her eyes. But her reddened cheeks and her pink lips made him want to take back what he said.

The child-like expression left Kasuga's face, replaced by a sultry look which left little to the imagination. "Why do you always tease me, Sasuke?" Under the cloak, and under Sasuke's gaze, every part of her suddenly seemed hotter. She shifted in her seat, her uneasiness obvious in her bothered expression.

_Kitten's not drunk yet?_ "Do you really want to know why?"

Even if he was going to answer, she didn't want to hear it. "You know, I've been thinking about this strange relationship we have."

_Not drunk. Definitely not drunk._ "And?"

She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, looking so tough even though she was smaller than him. A whole lot fragile. Drunk? "I think it's better that we make it clear once and for all."

"Alright."

"Do you want me?" There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Physically, I mean."

_Undeniably drunk._


	6. Pretty, Drunk: Part 2

**First, I want to thank the awesome _blackirishhawk_, my co-writer for this and the next chapter. I absolutely love your ideas girl! I might have changed the wording every now and then though, so I hope you can forgive me for that.**

**There are historical inconsistencies here and there, but I don't research so much so please, go easy on me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, still. Please do point out mistakes so I can improve my writing.**

**I do not own any of these characters, nor the universe. Capcom owns Sengoku Basara.**

* * *

Sasuke walked along the busy streets of an outlying Shinano district, Kasuga mumbling gibberish on his back. Other than that, she was a peaceful half-conscious woman, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. She had resisted being removed from her seat at the izakaya, and by the time he was heaving her up his back she was flailing, kicking and screaming to be put down, causing quite a disturbance among the drunken population.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" It was the first thing, at least after he hoisted her up his back, she said that made sense.

"You are going to spend the night somewhere safe." He turned his head to look at her as he said this, as if to assure her, but she had closed her eyes again.

"With you?" There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again. "I feel hot all over."

The slight curve of Sasuke's mouth turned to a grim line. He placed a hand over her forehead to check her claim, shifting his and Kasuga's weight onto his other hand to keep them both from falling. It was a good thing she was light - her voluptuous body made him think otherwise until that memorable day she fell from the prototype glider.

Sasuke shook his head - his thoughts weren't going down that direction. He was going to find an inn, drop her off and be on his way - nothing more and nothing less. He wouldn't think about how her chest was pressed against his back, the way her unusually long sidelocks brushed against his arms with every step he took; especially not the way her plump thighs squeezed his waist. No. He wouldn't think of how hot her naked body had felt that time by the river. He just had to focus on finding the nearest inn and leave her to sober up.

At least that was what he was thinking until Kasuga started rubbing herself against his back - slow and sensuous, purring like a cat begging for a good rub from her owner. Slowly, his resolve faded with each stroke and squeeze of her thighs. Every murmur and hitch of her breath. Sasuke almost cried once he saw the inn because he couldn't sign in and pay fast enough.

"Good evening, sir. Room for two?" The innkeeper, a middle-aged woman with long black hair, inquired with a polite tone.

"Rooms, actually." Sasuke gave her a knowing look, as if to tell her something she should've known right from the start if she had eyes. She seemed to get the point as her eyes smiled, which was a relief. Even more relieving was that Kasuga stopped rubbing herself against his back - at least for now.

"I'm afraid we only have one available room for the night, sir."

"It's fine, innkeeper, she's alone." If he can't stay in another room, it's better that he went back to Kai. His libido can come knocking at another more convenient time.

"What do you mean she's alone? She's barely conscious and you're just going to leave her alone?" She sounded as calm as she was, but he could definitely hear righteous anger there.

Kasuga stirred, mumbling something against Sasuke's neck before making enough sense to be heard by the innkeeper. "Elder, please! I will not set foot on that beautiful war lord's land again so do not banish me!"

Sasuke had the urge to laugh at the mention of 'beautiful war lord', which was clearly Kenshin, but he opted for a worried look instead.

"Look, the poor woman's having nightmares and you're planning to leave her alone? What a heartless man!"

Damn it, Sasuke thought and felt Kasuga's teeth nipping on his neck. "I'll get that room, then." He fished a small bag of coins from somewhere within his cloak, placing it on the counter. Maybe staying the night wouldn't be a bad idea, after all.

"I didn't think you'd change your mind so easily!" She gave a heartful laugh, checking the contents of the small bag with merely a glance. "Your room is right around the corner," The innkeeper said, pointing to the farthest shoji door in sight. Sasuke started to move, but the innkeeper's voice stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot." She rummaged for something on the counter and appeared with what a pile of fabric. "These yukata might have been around for as long as you have, but I assure you, they're clean and will keep the cold away." She started walking down the hallway, and Sasuke have to wonder how someone could see in such poor lighting - even his senses that were honed to such darkness seemed duller than usual. Shaking his head, he followed suit, his booted feet noiseless against the wooden floor.

The innkeeper stopped in front of the door, sliding it open. The woman smiled, signaling him to go inside. Sasuke immediately put Kasuga down so that she sat with her back against a wall, making small sounds of protests as he did so.

He rushed to the doorway, worried that he'd been taking too long. "Thank you, innkeeper." He gave a small bow, sliding the door close immediately.

"Kasuga?" He patted her cheek gently, and her eyes fluttered open, the bright red hue of her face intensifying. "How many fingers do I have up?" He asked, holding up his index and middle fingers to form a V, just to see if she could still see clearly.

Kasuga merely stared at him, at his fingers, but her thoughts seemed to be as faraway as Kai at the moment. "Two, dummy." She laughed a little, as if to make fun of Sasuke and his apparent assumption of her being wasted beyond reason.

"So you aren't drunk after all huh?" Sasuke asked more to himself, the sides of his lips curling in genuine amusement.

"Of course I'm not!" She laughed again, louder this time, her eyes heavy-lidded, her skin a stark red compared to its usually snow white tone. Ah, the wonders of alcohol.

"You're lucky only for the first time." Sasuke snorted jokingly, holding up the same fingers he did a while ago with the addition of his ring finger to form a W.

Again, Kasuga assumed a pensive look, albeit a drunken one, and answered correctly, much to Sasuke's disappointment/amusement. "Three fingers", she said, drawling on the second word like she was tasting it in her mouth.

Before he could drop his hand and let her revel in her luck, though, she grabbed his hand and traced his fingers with her own, carressing, massaging and kneading his tired hand.

Until a low groan of impatience escaped Sasuke's mouth and Kasuga started licking his fingers, swirling her tongue against calloused digits with the eagerness of a grooming cat.


	7. Pretty, Drunk: Part 3

**This one is a little short, but intense in a way. Enjoy reading :D**

**Anyways, since I don't know what else to say I'll tell you guys something. I'm thinking of re-writing the previous chapters. Nothing major though, just some things that I cannot read through halfway without cringing.**

**I do not own any of these characters, nor the universe. Capcom owns Sengoku Basara.**

* * *

"Kasuga," Sasuke whispered, almost whimpering, to get her attention,"you should get some rest." Kasuga paused to look at him, then pushed him down so they fell and she was straddling his lap, all the while looking into his eyes as if daring him to refuse her. He didn't know if he had in him the ability to refuse such an honest invitation from her. Especially now that she started grinding her hips to an unheard rhythm, his manhood pulsing with need as she slithered above him.

He knew that in Kasuga's heart, there had always been a special spot for him. But those amber eyes of her never looked at him with such lust before, if she ever looked at him at all.

With that sobering thought, Sasuke took hold of his control. "You," he started twirling her sidelocks playfully against his fingers, a suggestive smirk curving his mouth "should really get some rest." At least that's what his mouth said though he could think of some other parts that would definitely, definitely, disagree.

Kasuga looked at the man under her. This was Sasuke, not Kenshin. She wanted Kenshin, right?

_Oh, but you want Sasuke physically, right?_ A voice that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside her taunted, twisting her insides with a shameful carnal longing.

And she did. She didn't even think of denying it inside her own mind, and she felt like the shameless woman she already is.

Kasuga lowered her hands down Sasuke's crotch, licking her lips before reaching under his pants waistband and revealing her prize. She stroked his hot, pulsing member with agonizing thoroughness, effectively waking him up from the sleep he was never really in.

"Geez, Kasuga, I never knew-"

Kasuga made a shushing sound, placing an index finger against Sasuke's mouth. He kissed her finger, but it was quickly withdrawn to undo leather straps that connected tight-fitting pants with the rest of her outfit. He never really noticed until now, but she had removed her cloak and it was nowhere nearby to be found. At least not in his field of vision, which was not much considering the darkness of the room that seemed to make Kasuga's radiant skin glow.

Pale moonlight flowed through closed shoji windows that knew how to keep secrets as Kasuga started to strip, cradling Sasuke in between her thighs, teasing, taunting, bewitching; her breasts heaving with every motion, practically begging to be free from the confines of her clothing. Through the thin fabric of her pants, she could feel Sasuke's warmth, remember his vitality. Despite the seemingly decreasing temperature of the night air, Kasuga's body beaded with sweat. In anticipation. In anxiety.

Sasuke smirked, admiring the uneasy look in Kasuga's face as she removed her outfit piece by piece. First, the full-arm sleeves, then the leather muffler, and then the chest piece that did a poor job of supporting her breasts. Sasuke helped in any way a man lying prone with a healthy woman's weight on top of him can, while still enjoying the little show she put on - a tug on the straps, a slight pull on the sleeves, an occasional touch to her hot, exposed flesh.

A helpless groan escaped Sasuke's lips. He wanted Kasuga now but all this would've been for nothing if he didn't allow her to completely open up to him.

"Sasuke..." Kasuga paused, unmoving for a moment, and Sasuke could see her licking her lips ever so slowly. Her eyes were shut, and her expression a little hooded by the way her head was angled, but it was obvious that she could not hold back any longer. She needed to release some pent up frustrations.

Before she could speak again, she heard Sasuke mumble something against the night air, and the slightest sounds of breathing, as Kasuga can sense, more than hear, in her drunken state, suggested they were not the only ones in the room anymore.


End file.
